fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Spaceships
Spaceships or starships, rockets, and space shuttles used in the Sea of Tranquility conflict, a war between Chinese and U.S forces. The "Sea of Tranquility" is the U.S colony on the moon and what the conflict was fought over. The conflict started in 2025 and ended some time later. Spaceships are broken up into two classes: "Small Craft" and Battleships. Battleships are the large, massive, war-time vessels of factions and are relatively few in number. Small craft are used to fill other roles, such as transportation between stations, planets, and Battleships. Small craft can also be stored in Battleships, and fill the roll of "fighters" in the event of combat. Human Spacecraft U.S Spacecraft These are spaceships built, designed, and piloted by the United States Space Administration only. No other faction has access to these. The Delta IX rocket was commissioned by the United States Space Administration (USSA) in 2020. The Delta IX was in use for almost 15 years before being converted for military use and having the crew and instruments sections replaced with a nuclear warhead. It is the only starship aside from the USS Quetzel to be constructed for solely military purposes. The rocket, developed entirely by USSA scientists, was a single-stage vehicle with an ejectable crew section or satellite storage bay. The propulsion system was a nuclear-electric derivative drive, using a massive electrical jolt to start the nuclear reaction on launch. The crew section was protected from the radioactive chambers by way of a massive titanium-vanadium disc. The spacecraft had the capability to sustain 2 astronauts for up to 24 days maximum. It is used a purely military vessel or shuttle. It has capabilities as a fighter craft or for shuttling people to and from Earth, to space stations, the moon, or even beyond. The USS Quetzel is the flag ship of the United States Space Administration’s fleet. It is massive, able to hold several hundred people, multiple space vessels, and has onboard missile and weapons systems. It is entirely self-sustaining, as it has a nuclear reactor and several centuries’ worth of fuel loaded into said reactor. It is energy and explosive shielded and capable of completely immolating a target. With the Archimedes II, Bradley-Hercules, and Highwater-Trousers stations backing it, the USS Quetzel ''is a nearly invincible military asset. In the far future, it would end up as property of the Hubologists, a shell of it's former glory. REPCONN Spacecraft ''These are spaceships built and designed by REPCONN. Any faction or anyone has access to these, but they are American made. V29-321G "Big Fat Fiery Fred" may look like a big, fat, red rocket, but Ol' Fatty here ran circles around the Earth not so long ago, so let's see you keep up! One of V29-321G's re-entry gave it its more commonly-known nickname, but at REPCONN they chose to focus on the successes and apply what they learned about explosive-resistant shielding to future models. It lacks armor, cannot bear mounted weapons of any kind, and is only capable at limited interplanetary travel. It can, however, hold a full crew, and has such a basic design that it is highly modifiable. It can also be used as simply the engine of a much larger, more powerful space craft. This sleek and purple R77-293A "Needlenose" is what happens when you mix fossil and plasma in a rocket and shake it up! The fossil fuels punch this sharp-nosed terror through the sky, and the plasma is used to shoot it through space to planets. It is capable of planetary, long-range, and intergalactic space travel for extended periods of time. It can be mounted with light to heavy weapons and hold a fully manned crew. It is relatively quick and rarely needs to refuel. It is armored with explosive shielding and capable for space combat. The Z43-521P “Green Bean,” featuring REPCONN's plasma engine. It is a ship class capable of long-range and intergalactic travel, but cannot exit or enter the atmosphere of a planet. If it did so, it would fall to the surface and probably explode. It can be mounted with light weapons and hold a small crew. It can also be used as simply the engine of a much larger, more powerful space craft. It is exceeding quick and rarely needs to refuel. It is battle ready and capable for space combat. Soviet Spacecraft These are spaceships built, designed, and piloted by the Sovkosmos only. No other faction has access to these. The Rostislav series of Soviet rockets was known for it's large size and shift pace. It was more massive than any American vessel, private or military (with the exception of the Quetzel), and was capable of holding several dozen occupants. It could be mounted with multiple weapons and is swift in combat. It doesn't need to refuel as often as those smaller ships and can take more damage. However, it is significantly slower than the both Green Bean''' and Needlenose and it's engine is not quite as state of the art as RobCo is capable of, and is more on par with the Delta IV in terms of power and overall style. However, as opposed to the Delta IV, it is capable of extended flight. It is more mid-class than any other ship like it. Considering this, it is quite large compared to other ships of it's class, although, after all, it is Russian. The '''Potemkin model of Soviet ship is the Soviet answer to the USS Quetzel. It is slow and unwieldy on a turn, but it is overwhelmingly powerful to compared to smaller class ships There are only two in existence, the Stalin ''and the ''Trotsky. They are the two muscly arms of the burly bear-wrestler that is the Soviet fleet and it is theorized that a battle between the two of them and the Quetzel would be a fight for the ages. They have massive fuels stores and move quickly for ships of their size. Each can hold roughly a third of the crew the Quetzel can hold, however, that still numbers in the hundreds. They are capable of only launching so many ships, given the small size of their docking bays and the large size of Soviet space craft, but they make up for that with firepower. The Potemkins' only fallback is that they lack energy weapons of any kind, instead using a high quantity of standard ballistic arms. Regardless, this puts them back defensively, as they have no anti-missile lasers and instead must rely on high quality armors. Chinese Spacecraft These are spaceships built, designed, and piloted by the Ministry of Aerospace Industry only. No other faction has access to these. The 殭屍 (Jiangshi) "Vampire" are the Chinese series of light spacecraft, comparable to the Rostislav or the Delta IV series. They are incredibly quick and make excellent, sharp turns. They also utilize stealth technology, making them hard targets to hit, and possess a stealth cloak large enough to turn the entire ship invisible. However, they sacrifice armor, size, and durability for speed, and do not possess as much shielding as the Delta IV and certainly not the Rostislav. It is in fact so quick, and hard to spot, that no clear footage has been taken of it. The Chinese prefer it that way. The 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong) "The Monkey King" is the Chinese battleship, the equivalent of the American USS Quetzel or the Soviet Trotsky and Stalin. It is armed with powerful heavy artillery guns, and is the largest of the four Battleships, boasting a crew of over six thousand. It also possesses numerable fighter bays and it's crew highly trained. They are the best and brightest of the vast Chinese air force and space administration. It boasts heavy, well-shielded armor and it's targeting systems are the best in the business. The Sun Wukong is also armed with four massive Gauss weapons. These monsters are capable of smashing through an enemy ship's hull at high velocities and are unreasonably powerful. The Sun Wukong's only downside is that it is the slowest battleship in space and it also lacks the USS Quetzel's and even the Potemkins' fire support- the Chinese have no armed space stations, and thus this means that, when they want the Sun Wukong ''to engage an enemy, they must provide it with a high amount of assistence. Other Vessels The '''Cobra-TXN '''is the personal ship of German bounty hunter "Jager." Alien Spacecraft ''These are spaceships built and designed by Aliens. Only Aliens have access to these. The Mothership'' ''is the pinnacle of Alien space technology. It is death incarnate, with insurmountable defensive and offensive capabilities. It has a shielding system which allows it to shrug off enemy attacks with no damage taken and is armed with a deathray. It can hold multiple aircraft and has it's own personal army in storage. It possesses state of the art facilities of all kinds, and is even capable of teleporting targets too and from it's location and, perhaps, one location to another. It also possess a tractor beam, capable of holding objects, or persons, stationary and then lifting or moving them. Mothership Epsilon is the one that currently hovers over Earth. The Recon Craft is the vessel that makes a Mothership's own, personal, fleet. Many of these can be deployed from different sections all over the ship, allowing the Mothership to deliver a seemingly overwhelming attack. On it's own, the Recon Craft is used for it's namesake, recon. It possesses light weapons and it exceedingly quick, faster than any other known vessel. However, it can only house one person, and has limited fuel. It is meant to return to the Mothership soon after departure. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Fallout: Final Frontier